Stink Pod
Stink Pod, a Swamp Golem, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Life element. Background Personality Might not look like he's worth anything, but in truth, he is far more capable than his appearance shows. Enemies see a seemingly harmless swamp golem, but will become surprised when Stink Pod burns everything in sight. Biography When Lucas had detected a strange surge of power residing in the Stinkpot Swamp, all of the Skylanders that existed at the time were sent to check it out. By the time they had got there, they were greeted by an explosion that would injure Breeze and Software badly. The remaining Skylanders realized that the explosion was the result of Stink Pod, who was trying to defend his swamp. While the Skylanders battled, Stink Pod used a lot of attacks that would eliminate them from battle, such as entangling Heatwave and Spring-Loaded in thick root vines and poisoning Spy Glass and Blind Sight with gas. Mineral was the only existing Skylander left to fight Stink Pod, but rather than fighting him, he reasoned with him and pleaded not to fight anymore. Stink Pod claimed that he thought the Skylanders were trying to attack his swamp, and after apologizing, he undid all of the attacks he used on the other Skylanders. They then took him to Lucas, who made Stink Pod the newest Skylander to walk the Imaginarium. Gameplay Stats Stink Pod has a wide variety of attacks relating to gas and flammable plants. A lot of them are powerful, which explains his maxed-out stat number for his strength and defense. Because of his mass, his agility isn't the best. Abilities As explained before, Stink Pod has a number of gaseous and plant-like attacks in his arsenal. His primary attack allows him to shoot a fireball from his body, and his secondary attack entangles enemies in thorn vines. Upgrades Quotes Battle Cries * "Pass Gas and Blast!" - catchphrase * "Fight fire with fire!" * "Ignite the vines!" * "The smell of victory!" * "That's one for nature!" * "Rest in weeds!" * "A burning sensation!" * "Oh, yeah!" * "Shiny!" - treasure * "Brighter than fire!" - treasure * "On to new path!" - gate * "The path ahead!" - gate * "The home of my roots!" - elemental gate * "Flyin' weed!" - bounce pad * "Boingy-boing!" - bounce pad * "These are good...right?" - stats * "Awesomeness!" - stats * "Lookin' good!" - hats * "Not to shabby!" - hats * "I can't remember my own name anyways..." - nickname * "Okay! I like it!" - nickname * "That's one for nature!" - battle arena - victorious * "For the swamps everywhere!" - battle arena - victorious * "Who's the dumb one now?!" - battle arena - victorious * "Aw man..." - battle arena - defeated * "Way to prove my stupidity" - battle arena - defeated * "Woo hoo! I lost!" - battle arena - defeated Trivia * Stink Pod is of Lucas's Original Ten. ** Although he was the eighth Skylander to join the team, he was the seventh Skylander developed. This was because Software had joined the team as the fifth Skylander, when he was the ninth Skylander developed. * Stink Pod has been through a few changes in development. ** His original name was Mudwhip. ** His first weapon was a wrecking ball as a hand, with his moveset included attacks related to mud and swamp water. This will be the same weapon as his upcoming re-imagined form. ** Stink Pod used to be much more unintelligent than he is now. However, he is still the second dumbest Skylander out of the Original Ten, with Mineral being the dumbest. * He is the first Skylander to include every single Skylander in his backstory that was a Skylander at the time. ** Based off of the time this was created, one can infer (even without the biography mentioning the Skylander's names) the number of Skylanders that were involved and who the Skylanders are. * The description of his third Wow Pow "It Wasn't Me!" mentions the Smellpad. The Smellpad is an upcoming creation made by ChronoFlare (the developers of Skylanders: Imaginarium) that allows users to smell the same things as the characters inside the game are smelling. * In a future update of the game, a re-imagined version of Stink Pod will be released called Gas Bag Stink Pod. The developers say that they will use his prototype character model and weapon, and modify his first upgrade chain to make him have farting-based attacks. * Stink Pod is the only character to use the same battle cry in game and when winning a battle arena. Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Life Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Life Category:Life Skylanders Category:Life Cores Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders